La mer, le calme et le premier avril
by Oxytreza
Summary: Umi, la Mer, Domeki, le Calme et Watanuki, le Premier Avril...Le destin de ces trois là est scéllé. :FIC ENFIN FINIE:
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Hum, voyons…C'est vraiment très dur à deviner…

Rating : Je ne sais pas encore. Disons K+ pour l'instant. Mais peut-être qu'il y aura un lemon, 'faut voir.

Disclaimer : J'ai beau économiser…Il y a juste la cousine de Dom-Dom, que vous connaissez déjà, si vous avez lu « Balançoire ». Mais cette fic et celle-ci n'ont rien à voir, j'ai juste repris le perso car elle me plaisait ça me permettra de la développer un peu plus.

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 1 : Umi Domeki

Ce matin, lorsque Domeki arriva au lycée, il s'emblait soucieux.

Il est vrai que c'est rare de voir l'archer avec une expression aussi marqué, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Il n'entendait même pas le professeur dire son nom pendant qu'il faisait l'appel. Watanuki dut même lancer une gomme à son ami pour que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits sous les légère poufferies alentour.

Une fois l'appel terminé, le professeur posa ses mains bien à plat sur son bureau et dit : « Aujourd'hui, bandes de moules (1), nous allons recevoir une nouvelle élève. J'espère que vous vous comporterez correctement avec elle, espèces d'huîtres chaudes (2) » Et sur ce, il se tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit et une jeune fille entra d'un pas assuré. Elle se tourna face à l'assistance. Watanuki, assis au fond de la classe, écarquilla les yeux. Il se tourna brusquement vers Domeki, assis deux rangées plus loin et vit que celui-ci se ratatinait sur sa chaise comme pour ne pas se faire voir. Le medium en fut encore plus étonné et reporta son attention sur la nouvelle. Elle fit un petit salut et dit avec un grand sourire : « Bonjour a tous. Je suis Domeki Umi. Enchantée. Je compte sur votre bienveillance. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la classe et les regards se tournèrent vers Domeki Shizuka qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Évidemment ! Soudain, tout le monde savait pourquoi le visage de la nouvelle élève leur était familier…Le professeur ne fit pas attention et désigna une table libre au fond de la classe, à trois tables de celle de Watanuki. « Assis-toi là. Et commençons le cours, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Silence dans la classe, s'il vous plait ! »

Dès que la sonnerie eut retenti et la pause déjeuner commencée (Umi était arrivée assez tard dans la matinée), tout le monde vint lui souhaiter bienvenue. Watanuki s'approcha de Domeki, resté assis et lui demanda : « Elle fait partie de ta famille ?

-Hm. C'est ma cousine. » Watanuki resta un long moment la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne la referma que lorsque : « Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson mort. » Le medium grogna et fusilla du regard l'archer. Il en était à cette fusillade lorsque deux mains se posèrent une sur chaque épaule de Domeki. « Shi-zu-ka ! Trouvé ! » Et Umi s'accroupit au côté de son cousin avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire en retour et dit : « Salut Umi. Comment ça va depuis ton retour de France ?

-Idiot, j'étais en Italie avant de revenir au japon. » L'archer haussa les épaules. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers Watanuki qui n'avait pas dit mot. Elle regarda son cousin. Puis Watanuki de nouveau. Puis encore son cousin. Elle ricana.

« Alors c'est toi Watanuki. Bien bien…» Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. « J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, futur beau-cousin ! »

A suivre...

(1) C'est un prof un peu bizarre…Ne vous en faites pas, les élèves sont habitués…

(2) Quand je vous disais qu'il était bizarre…

Et voilà. Comment ça c'est court ? Mais non voyons…Enfin, si je sais, c'est court. Mais bon. Je ne savais pas comment traiter son arrivée en classe… /Manque des cheveux sur sa tête/

Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 2 : Umi

Umi était exactement ce type de personne marginale qui avait touché à tout dans sa vie et qui savait et connaissait quantité de choses.

Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait six ans et son père l'avait alors emmenée vivre de ville en ville, d'états en états, de pays en pays.

Elle avait vécue en Polynésie, Canada, Las Vegas, New York, Chicago, Amazonie, Suède, Chine, Russie, Inde, Madagascar, Maroc, Egypte, Grèce Allemagne, Espagne, France et Italie, avant de revenir finalement au Japon.

Le tout en dix ans.

Grâce à ça, elle savait parler presque couramment l'Anglais, le Français, l'Allemand, le Chinois et l'Espagnol, ainsi qu'un peu l'Hindi, le Russe et le Grec.

Elle savait jouer du piano, de la guitare, du violon et un peu de l'orgue (Elle avait séjournée dans un couvent Italien pendant un mois).

Quand elle était petite et que sa mère était encore vivante, elle vivait dans une des résidences des Domeki, qui est une grande famille assez réputée d'exorcisme et autre activité occulte du même genre.

Elle-même pouvait voir certains esprits et les auras des gens.

C'était avec Shizuka qu'elle s'entendait le mieux.

D'abords parce que son père et son oncle, celui de son cousin, était eux-mêmes très proche.

Mais le premier contact des deux enfants avec été assez comique.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient tous les deux trois ans. Et dès qu'Umi avait su le prénom de son cousin, elle s'était exclamée : « Mais c'est un nom de fille ! »

Et pendant quelques semaines, elle disait à tout le monde que ce pauvre Shizuka était une fille qui s'habillait en garçon. Le pauvre gamin en fut assez vexé et il ne parla plus à sa cousine pendant environ quelques jours. Mais la glace fut rapidement brisée et ils devinrent inséparables.

Ils se ressemblaient aussi énormément physiquement. À cinq ans, on ne pouvait les différencier que par la couleur de leurs yeux, car Umi avait les cheveux courts et les yeux vert pomme tandis que Shizuka les avaient court également et les yeux fauves.

Peu avant la mort de sa mère, Umi manifesta l'envie de faire comme celui qu'elle appelait « grand frêre-cousin » : pratiquer le Kyûdo.

Ils entrèrent alors ensemble au dôjo pour apprendre le maniement du tir à l'arc.

Mais un mois plus tard, une mauvaise grippe emportait sa mère.

Et quand son père lui eut dit qu'ils partaient vivre un peu partout dans le monde, elle avait alors déclaré qu'elle voulait continuer le tir à l'arc, où qu'elle soit.

Elle voulait garder un lien avec son grand frêre-cousin.

A suivre…

Tadam ! Alors voilà, je vous explique : un chapitre sur deux, je parlerais un peu de Umi et de sa jeunesse. Il y aura aussi des anecdote avec Shizuka, ça sera marrant.

Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 3 : Du point de vue des filles.

Watanuki aurait pu ne pas s'en formaliser.

Mais quand on avait son tempérament et qu'une personne qu'on ne connaissait encore que de nom vous disais explicitement que vous allez avoir de relation plus qu'amicale avec une personne de votre sexe, il y avait de quoi dire…

« QUOI ! » Du coin de l'œil, Watanuki vit Domeki se prendre la tête entre les mains en poussant un très long soupir et de l'autre, il vit les regards se tourner vers lui avec effarement. Umi sourit et jouta en baissant légèrement la voix : « Et oui, et oui ! Shizuka m'a déjà parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Il m'a parlé de vos rapports assez spéciaux, disons, et moi, moi, moi, j'ai tout de suite vu…

-Vu quoi ?

-Que vous étiez fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, évidemment ! » Dit-elle en se redressant et en éclatant de rire. Watanuki tourna un regard désespéré et suppliant à Domeki, lui demandant de lui venir en aide.

Ce qu'il fit.

L'archer agita mollement la main et marmonna : « ça suffit avec cette histoire, Umi…Arrête de dire des bêtises… » Ce n'est pas ça qui allait arrêter la jeune fille. Elle eut un sourire plein de dents blanches. « Mais, voyons, Shizu ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » Le Shizu en question lança à sa cousine un regard qui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse. Watanuki se pris la tête entre les mains. « C'est pas vrai…Après Yuko, Domeki et après Domeki, elle ! Je suis maudit, c'est sûr ! » Le medium soupira tandis qu'Umi se rapprochait de lui par derrière. Elle l'agrippa par le cou et lui frotta les cheveux énergiquement en s'écriant : « T'as quequ'chose contre moi et mon cousin préféré, Wata ? » Le brun fit son possible pour se dégager, sans succès. Umi le lâcha en riant.

Décidément, cette fille était COMPLETEMENT lézardée et salée du cerveau.

Vint enfin la fin des cours.

Watanuki fit son possible pour s'échapper tout seul (Himawari était absente ce jour-là) mais trop tard. Domeki le rattrapa…Et il n'était pas seul, malheuresement. Mais Umi avait l'air beaucoup plus calme de précédemment. Elle fit un gentil sourire à Watanuki et lui dit : « Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dû être brutale, pas vrai ? » Le medium resta sans voix.

Quand on vous disait qu'elle était bizarre…

Ils prirent le chemin du retour et Watanuki tenta une approche « normale » d'un nouvel élève : « Et tu habites où ?

-Chez Shizuka. Pour l'instant. Papa cherche un appartement.

-Ah. Il y a une chambre d'ami dans ton temple, Domeki ?

-Tiens, tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ?

-NON !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-Comment ça « c'est vrai ? »

-Comme j'ai vécu longtemps à l'étranger, je me suis habituée à appeler les gens de mon age par leur prénom.

-…Quelle étrange coutume.

-Meuh non.

-Euh, Domeki, ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

-Que je veux-tu que je dise. Les imbéciles s'entendent mieux ensemble.

-Tu devrais être compris dans le lot, dans ce cas » Répliqua Umi en lui envoyant gentiment son poing dans l'estomac.

Pour toute réponse, elle se prit un coup de cartable sur la tête et une course-poursuite s'engagea entre les deux cousins.

Je vous explique le but du jeu : le Domeki n°1 doit courir après le Domeki n°2 alors que celui-ci essaye de lui filer des coups de cartable.

Watanuki regarda perplexe son camarade se mettre en boule pour si peu. C'était rare, tout de même.

Finalement, les trois compères se séparèrent devant le temple de Domeki. Watanuki regarda, de plus en plus perplexe Umi courir après son cousin en lui envoyant des stylos (1)

Il soupira et repris son chemin vers la boutique.

« Umi Domeki ? La cousine de Domeki ? Ah ah ah, c'est drôle, le destin…

-Tu parles ! Elle a dit que Domeki et moi on était…On était…(Il n'osait même pas dire le mot)

-Amoureux, oui, ça, tout le monde le sait, même Maru et Moro.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIN ? MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

-Pourtant… » Yuko porta un biscuit aux raisins à sa bouche, mâcha délicatement et déglutit avec lenteur, pour bien laisser Watanuki décrépir en attendant sa réponse. « Pourtant, tout désigne que tu es lié à Domeki. C'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien. On ne choisis pas celui ou celle avec qui l'on est relié. Ce n'est pas forcément de l'amour. Mais quelque chose de profond, ça c'est sûr. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Et la voyante aussi. Domeki et toi…Êtes enchaînés par les fils rouge du destin. Oui, Akai n'y est pas allée de main morte.

-Akai ? » Yuko se leva. « Tu devrais rentrer, mon grand. La nuit commence à tomber. »

Watanuki ne put rien tirer de plus à la médium.

À suivre…

(1) C'est beau l'amour entre cousin…

Tadam, tadam !

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 4 : Umi

Vivre avec Umi rimait avec jouer une pièce de Feydeau.

Les portes claquent, les rires et les cris fusent, et on l'entend arriver de loin, car elle marche en frappant de sol de son talon (1).

Domeki le savait parfaitement. Il savait exactement quels sentiments agitait sa cousine rien qu'avec la tonalité de ses pas.

Si les pas étaient rapides, saccadés et légers, ce qu'elle avait quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse à lui dire.

Si les pas étaient rapides, saccadés et lourds, c'était le contraire.

Si les pas étaient net, forts et réguliers, c'est qu'elle allait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Dans tous les cas, il posait son livre ou lâchait ses devoirs de lycées et se retournait vers la porte pour la voir entrer avec fracas.

Oui, Umi était le personnage archétype de Feydeau.

Cette exubérance et cette telle extorsion de sentiments, elle l'avait depuis la mort de sa mère.

Elle était déjà particulièrement bruyante petite, alors à présent, c'était presque l'enfer pour toutes personnes aimant le calme et la paix.

Sa chambre lui ressemblait, d'ailleurs.

Si vous vouliez atteindre son bureau, il fallait enjamber deux piles de livres, une guitare électrique, des vêtements jetés en vrac sur le sol, la couette de son lit, contourner le synthétiseur et pousser les cartons à dessin.

Domeki n'entrait que très rarement dans la chambre de la jeune fille. C'était un garçon ordonné. Moins que Watanuki, mais ordonné quand même…

Umi était assez difficile à vivre, en fait.

Surtout dans un pays où les coutumes sont importantes.

Quand vous rentrez de l'extérieur, vous la voyez aller directement au salon, puis revenir pour enlever ses chaussures.

C'est un exemple parmi d'autre.

Mais si Domeki lui reconnaissait une qualité, c'était bien qu'elle savait cuisiner.

Certes ! Ses plats ne rivalisaient quand même pas avec ceux du medium.

Mais elle savait au moins faire un œuf au plat, chose dont Domeki était complètement incapable…(2)

Souvent, l'archer entendait sa cousine jouer d'un instrument et chanter des compositions de son crû. C'était assez souvent étrange, mais le garçon savait s'accommoder de tout.

Sauf peut-être des sous-entendus que la jeune fille lançait sur lui et son ami Watanuki.

Mais son calvaire ne faisait que de commencer…

À suivre…

(1) Je sais ce que c'est, je marche comme ça. Ça fait un bruit pas possible (tan tan tan tan tan…) Mes voisins du dessous doivent être au courant de tous mes déplacements dans mon appart'…

(2) Et oui, on ne peut pas tout avoir…

Pas facile à vivre, la Umi !

Et bien et bien…

Une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 5 : Umi rend visite à Watanuki

Domeki releva la tête.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

Des pas fermes, déterminés et réguliers.

Elle voulait lui parler.

Malheuresement, l'archer savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait lui parler…

Il soupira et décida que, cette fois, il ne se retournerait pas vers la porte pour accueillir sa cousine. Il resta face à son bureau, face à son devoir de japonais moderne.

Peut-être, oui, peut-être, qu'elle allait abandonner en voyant qu'il n'était pas disposé à lui parler.

C'était sans compter le tempérament de la Domeki la plus explosive de la famille.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, entendit les pas de sa cousine sur le tatami juste derrière lui, vit les mains pâles de la jeune fille attraper les accoudoirs de son siège pivotant et vit sa vision tourner alors qu'elle faisait pivoter le garçon face à elle.

« Alors ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-C'est lui, Watanuki ? Il est très mignon.

-Ça suffit, Umi.

-Shizuka… » Les yeux verts de l'archère se plantèrent dans ceux jaunes de l'archer. « Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas insensible à lui.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Tant que tu végètes, si.

-Je ne végète pas.

-Si, Tu végètes.

-Non, je végètes pas, Umi ! » Ça pouvait durer des heures comme ça avec eux. « Il n'y a rien à faire, rien à dire ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, point barre.

-Ah !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit « Il n'y a rien entre nous » et non « je ne l'aime pas » ! Ça veut dire que rien ne me prouve que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ! » Domeki resta scotché. Umi n'attendit pas que son cousin réplique pour reprendre : « Et rien ne prouve que lui non plus soit amoureux de toi ! »

Elle fit demi-tour, s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte et demanda : « Où habite Watanuki ?

-À côté de l'école primaire…Eh ! Mais…Umi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Trop tard. Elle avait disparu dans l'escalier.

L'adolescent se laissa retomber dans son fauteil.

Rien à faire. Elle était intenable.

« Driiing ! »

Watanuki sursauta. Qui venait le déranger à une telle heure ? On ne vient pas chez les gens à 23h, nom d'un chien ! Il se dirigea vers la porte et lança : « Qui c'est ?

-C'est Domeki. » Le medium resta un instant saisi, le temps que l'info monte jusqu'à son cerveau, un peu éprouvé aujourd'hui : Quoi ? Domeki avec une voix de fille ? C'est quoi ce bazar ? Euh, non attends…Ah, oui, c'est vrai…Sa cousine. Il ouvrit en prenant sa tête des plus mauvais jours (1)

Mais pour toute réponse à ce masque d'aigreur, Umi fit un grand sourire d'excuse. « Pardon de venir si tard. Je peux entrer ? Il pleut. » Watanuki jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. En effet, il tombait des cordes, et Umi était sortie en jean et tee-shirt. Le medium lui lança un regard horrifié, puis s'effaça rapidement. Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et lui ramena une serviette-éponge. Elle sourit avec gratitude, puis s'essuya les cheveux. Ils s'assirent en silence. Watanuki tendit une tasse de thé à la jeune fille qui accepta et se réchauffa les mains sur la faïence brûlante. « Alors ? Pourquoi viens-tu me voir si tard ?

-Pour te parler de mon cousin, pardi. » Watanuki se demanda s'il passerait pour un type vraiment méchant s'il la fichait à la porte. Elle repris : « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

-C'est un crétin.

-Nous voilà bien…

-Doublé d'un frimeur.

-Ah, tu n'as pas tord sur ce point…

-Et aussi…Et aussi…Je ne l'aime pas, voilà.

-Ah. Tu ne l'aimes pas ou tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi la différence ?

-Et bien, l'amour et les appréciations n'ont rien à voir…

-Mais C'EST TOI QUI N'A RIEN A VOIR ! Il n'y a RIEN entre Domeki et moi, et il n'y aura JAMAIS RIEN !

-Ah… »

Silence.

Umi regardait par la fenêtre, le menton au creux de sa main droite. Watanuki l'observa par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Elle semblait soucieuse. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit tout doucement, tellement doucement que le medium dut se pencher pour l'entendre : « Ca, ce n'est pas vous qui décidez. Akai l'a fait ainsi, vous n'avez plus le choix.

-Akai ? Qui est-ce ? Ma patronne m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. » Umi lui lança un regard de côté, puis se leva. « Merci pour le thé, Watanuki. À demain, au lycée. »

Et avant même que Watanuki eut le temps de se lever, elle s'était glissée par la porte d'entrée et avait disparue.

Le medium resta abasourdi. Akai ? Encore elle ? Mais qui était-ce, à la fin ?

À suivre…

(1) C'est-à-dire, par exemple,un jour où une jeune fille à lancé des sous-entendus très clairs sur sa relation avec son camarade de classe.

Hyyyyuuuh /Siffle à la Fye/ Le mystère s'épaissit ! Je plaisante…

Bref, voilà voilà…

Un review ?


	6. Chapter 6

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 6 : Umi

Umi était une artiste.

Quand Domeki entrait dans sa chambre, outre le bazar ambiant, il y avait souvent des grandes feuilles de papier canson couvertes de couleurs ou de crayon à papier. Il était évidemment interdit de marcher dessus.

Elle avait commencé à avoir cette fièvre artistique à partir de l'âge de 13 ans.

À ce moment, elle et son père vivaient en Inde, à Bangkok.

Son père lui-même ne savait pas bien quelle mouche avait piquée sa fille.

Elle était revenue de l'école en retard, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges, elle avait foncée dans sa chambre, avait sortit une feuille blanche et s'était mit à griffonner furieusement.

La plupart de ses dessins représentaient une femme aveugle, entourée de fils rouges.

Umi, après avoir dessiné cette femme, se plongeait toujours dans une profonde réflexion. Les doigts croisés devant elle et les coudes sur son bureau, il était impossible de la faire sortir de son mutisme.

Et quelques heures après de silence, elle allait enfin voir son père et invariablement, elle lui demandait de rentrer au japon.

Son père, d'abords très surpris, avait refusé. Il voulait finir leur tour du monde. Mais elle insistait.

Et quand il lui demandait la raison, elle se renfermait dans son silence et retournait dans sa chambre.

Pendant plusieurs mois, le paternel eut droit à ce manège une fois par jour.

Très inquiet pour la santé de sa fille, il lui fit consulter un médecin, puis un psy.

Mais chez les deux scientifiques, Umi se révéla plus muette qu'une tombe.

Un jour, de retour de l'école, le père d'Umi se rendit compte qu'elle s'était plongée dans un mutisme total et ne parlait plus du tout.

Paniqué, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre sa voix.

Mais rien n'y fit, elle restait silencieuse. Ses camarades et ses professeurs s'inquiétèrent également.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un mois après ses 16 ans qu'elle repris la parole.

À ce moment, ils vivaient en Italie.

« Si je ne rentre pas au Japon, Shizuka va mourir. »

Son père s'était retourné, cuillère de bois en main, et l'avait regardé avec des yeux en soucoupe. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? C'est merveilleux, Umi ! Tu parles de nouv…

-Il faut rentrer au Japon.

-Hein ?

-Il faut rentrer au Japon, Papa. Sinon, Shizuka va mourir. » Le fait que sa fille ne reprenne la parole que pour dire cette phrase terrible fut assez convaincant pour que le père décide de rentrer au pays.

Dès qu'Umi avait posé le pied sur le sol Japonais, elle avait couru vers son cousin qui les attendait à l'aéroport et l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras.

Depuis son départ de Japon, elle avait échangé des lettres avec son grand-frère-cousin mais ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où il était rentré au lycée privé Juji qu'il avait commencé à lui parler de Watanuki.

Umi avait pris connaissance de l'existence du medium le lendemain du jour où elle était rentrée échevelée et avait commencé à dessiner.

À suivre…

Ah ah ! Alors ? Les plus malignes d'entre vous comprendrons, non ?

Allez, un petite review ?


	7. Chapter 7

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 7 : Lorsque Umi passe à l'attaque massive

Lorsque Domeki ouvrit la porte à sa cousine, il resta un moment silencieux, planté comme une asperge sur le perron. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il finalement. Umi baissa les yeux vers son col où une bosse se formait. « Ça ? Voyons, Shizu, tu vois bien que c'est un chaton.

-Je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Et bien, comme tu peux le juger, il pleut à verse et lorsque j'ai vu ce pauvre chaton abandonné dans son carton, sous la pluie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre.

-…On n'a pas la place pour un chat, Umi. » La jeune fille regarda l'immensité du temple et dit avec un sourire moqueur : « Effectivement, on manque de place » Et elle se glissa dans l'entrée. « Enlève tes chaussures, elles sont trempées » Umi retira ses baskets d'un coup sec sans prendre le temps de les ranger contre la marche de bois, faisant pester l'adolescent qui se pencha pour le faire lui-même. Umi se dirigea de son pas net et régulier vers la salle de bain, pris une serviette propre et entreprit de sécher le minuscule animal noir et blanc, grelottant de froid. Puis elle se sécha elle-même la tête en allant chercher du laid dans le frigo et un peu de jambon. Elle nourris le chaton qui ronronnait de plaisir et de gratitude à présent. Et finalement, il s'endormit, roulé en boule, sur les genoux de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Celle-ci affichait un sourire radieux qu'elle perdit aussitôt en entendant la question de son cousin : « Qu'a dit Watanuki ? » Elle leva les yeux. « Tu t'occupes de ce qu'il peut dire de toi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant.

-Il n'a rien dit de spécial.

-Umi…

-Il a dit que tu étais un crétin doublé d'un frimeur et qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous.

-…Ah…

-Tu vois, rien de spécial. Oh, ne pleure pas Shizu-chan !

-Je ne pleure pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Je plaisante.

-Je sens que la journée va être dure demain au lycée » Grommela l'archer en se passant la main sur le front. « Je vais me coucher. À demain.

-À demain. » Umi resta seule dans le salon et regarda le félin sur ses genoux. Elle soupira : « je ne vais pas m'en sortir, Akai, ils sont horriblement bornés… »

Le lendemain, quand les Domeki arrivèrent en classe, tout les regards se tournèrent un instant vers eux puis retournèrent à leurs tâches respectives.

Watanuki était déjà là.

Tout droit sur sa chaise, très pâle, les lèvres serrées et très blanches.

Il n'avait l'air bien du tout.

Si Domeki avait essayé de le cacher, c'était râpé.

Umi n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Même pas lorsqu'elle était tombée dans l'escalier à l'âge de 4 ans.

L'archer se déplaça très vite et en deux seconds chronos, fut face au médium qui leva ses yeux couleur de ciel vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Ça va.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. » Umi rejoignit les deux garçons et bientôt, Himawari suivit. Celle-ci s'exclama, horrifiée : « Oh mon dieu, Watanuki, tu es si pâle ! Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie !

-Tu crois, Himawari-chan ? D'accord, je vais y aller…» Watanuki avait une voix si faible. Umi fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son cousin. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés, mais ne dit rien.

Watanuki se leva et, aidé de Himawari, il alla à l'infirmerie. (1)

Il y eut un silence entre les deux Domeki.

Ce fut Shizuka qui le brisa avec une voix presque morte : « Tu vois, il ne veut pas m'écouter mais écoute Himawari…Tu vois…Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. » Umi croisa les bras. « A t'entendre, on dirait que ça te fait de la peine… » L'archer ne répondit pas et se contenta de sortir. Umi le suivit, ils montèrent sur le toit où le garçon s'appuya a la rambarde.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

Puis : « Dis Umi…

-Mmh ?

-Y'a pas des moment…Où quelqu'un te dit quelque chose…Et t'as l'impression de rater une marche…Et que ton cœur suit le mouvement et loupe un battement ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Et la seule réponse appropriée qu'elle trouva, ce fut de passer son bras autour des épaules de son cousin et de le serrer contre lui.

Shizuka n'était pas une personne qui montrait ses larmes.

Watanuki, assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, regardait l'infirmière loucher sur le thermomètre. « Tu as de la fièvre…C'est tout. Il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi. Quelqu'un peut te raccompagner ? » Himawari ouvrit la bouche pour se proposer, mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Umi dit d'une voix dure : « Je le ferais. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Une fois dans la rue, les deux adolescents marchèrent un moment en silence. Puis Watanuki articula du mieux qu'il put : « Tu vas encore me parler de Domeki et moi ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir, cette fois ?

-…

-Je te préviens, je suis de mauvaise humeur…

-…

-Domeki…

-Appelle-moi Umi.

-Umi…Dis quelque chose.

-Je viens de dire quelque chose.

-Quelque chose de sérieux. Là, tu me fais presque peur.

-D'accords, je vais te dire quelque chose.

-… » Il stoppèrent devant l'immeuble du médium.

« Si jamais, au grand jamais, tu refais pleurer une seule fois mon cousin, je te jure que ça engendra votre perte à tous les deux. »

Et elle partit.

À suivre…

(1) Après les cours ! …Hum pardon.

Et bien, et bien… Ça ne se clarifie pas vraiment, tout ça…

Une review ?


	8. Chapter 8

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 8 : Shizuka parle avec sa cousine

Si Umi était en colère ou triste, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle allait jouer d'un instrument, le plus souvent du piano.

Et Shizuka savait reconnaître ses états d'âme en fonction de l'air qu'elle jouait.

Si la douceur de « La leçon de piano », ce film qu'elle aimait tant, lui parvenait aux oreilles, il savait qu'elle était plutôt triste.

Si la « Suite pour violoncelle n°1 » s'élevait dans la maison, c'est qu'elle était mélancolique.

Si la « Sonate au clair de lune » retentissait, c'est qu'il fallait d'urgence aller la consoler.

Et si elle arrachait à son piano les notes de la « Toccata et Fugue », il savait qu'elle était en colère, voire furieuse.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'entendait Domeki à cet instant précis.

Il soupira, allongé sur son lit. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à sa cousine l'avait profondément troublée, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur la relation entre les deux lycéens. Gatito (1), le chat d'Umi, sauta sur son ventre, se roula en boule et mit la turbine à ronron en marche. L'archer regarda l'animal et pensa qu'il aurait bien aimé être un chat.

Les chats ne souffrent pas des sentiments.

Soudain, le piano s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un accord avec un grand « Blang ! ».

Umi avait plaqué ses mains sur le clavier.

Cela voulait dire que…

« Tap tap tap tap… »

Qu'elle était en train…

« Tap tap tap tap… »

De se diriger…

« Tap tap tap. Toc toc toc ! » « Shizuka, ouvre ! »

Vers sa chambre.

Allons bon.

« Je ne peux pas, le chat est sur mon ventre.

-Arrête de te débiner ! Ça ne te ressemble absolument pas !

-J'ai le droit de ne pas me ressembler quand je le veux, non ?

-N'importe quoi ! » Il entendit un grand coup contre la porte. Elle venait de donner un coup de pied dans le battant. Il resta un moment silencieux, elle aussi. « Shizuka…Ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi.

-…

-Shizu…Tu sais, maintenant que tu m'as clairement dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui…Ça ne sert plus à rien de nier.

-…

-Domeki Shizuka ! Tu vas rester longtemps dans cette chambre en faisant le mort ? Où est passé mon cousin, mon vrai grand frère-cousin ?

-…

-…Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

-…

-Lui aussi, d'ailleurs…C'est un vrai crétin. Ah, vous faites une belle paire, vous deux !

-…

-Watanuki Kimihiro et Domeki Shizuka…

-…

-…Vous n'êtes…

-…

-…Que deux…

-…

-…Immense, gigantesques, titanesque…

-…

-…IDIOTS !

-…Umi…Ça sert à rien de t'égosiller pour rien derrière ma porte.

-Shizuka ! Non seulement tu te détruit toi-même, mais en plus, tu détruis notre relation ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-…

-Shizuka…

-…

-… » « Bam ! » Un autre coup de pied. « Shizu, écoute-moi bien, car je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois : Watanuki et toi êtes liés. Ne me croie pas si tu veux mais c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus mais écoute-moi : si jamais vous refusez ce lien trop longtemps, vous risquez gros. Très gros. »

À suivre…

(1) « Chaton » en espagnol

Voilà, voilà…Bloody soul, experte en patinage de fic vous présente son dernier spectacle !

Pfuu, franchement…

Envoyez-moi des review pour me dire si vous aimez vraiment /Désespérée/


	9. Chapter 9

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 9 : Umi

Umi haïssait voir son cousin en proie à la déprime.

C'était rare, certes, mais quand même…

Une fois, quand ils avaient 5 ans, un garçons l'avait battu dans une bagarre.

Vexé, Shizuka avait boudé et déprimé pendant plusieurs jours.

Et au bout d'une semaine, Umi était allé casser la figure à ce gros balourd qui avait osé faire du mal à son grand frêre-cousin, et qui en plus lui avait fait une grosse ecchymose sur l'œil droit et manqué de lui casser le nez.

D'ailleurs, Umi avait revu ce garçon en France, mais comment elle le coursa à travers Montpellier est une autre histoire….

Donc, Umi n'aimait pas ça.

Et, par extension, elle haïssait aussi ceux qui avaient blessés son cousin.

Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas, à son grand dam.

D'abord parce que si elle se mettait à détester Watanuki, Domeki lui en voudrait énormément.

Ensuite, parce que si elle le détestait, allez essayez de les mettre ensemble après, tiens !

Et finalement parce que ce garçon, elle l'aimait bien, après tout.

Umi était sérieusement gênée par le comportement du medium.

Elle réfléchissait beaucoup pour son âge, et ça avait souvent tendance à mettre son cerveau en surchauffe.

Reste à savoir si elle fumait par les oreilles quand elle était seule…

L'archère se demandait souvent pourquoi elle se donnait autant de mal pour ces deux idiots.

Mais la raison de son acharnement lui revenait aussitôt en tête et elle grognait.

Pour se calmer, elle mangeait du miel à la petite cuillère.

Shizuka la voyait parfois se diriger vers la cuisine, plongée dans ses pensées, puis en ressortir, un pot pas encore ouvert de miel dans une main et une petite cuillère dans l'autre.

Le soir il pouvait trouver le pot vide et léché dans la poubelle, et lui restait juste à aller voir sa cousine pour lui dire d'arrêter de manger autant de miel.

Miracle de la nature, elle ne grossissait pas.

Mais elle oubliait souvent de s'essuyer la bouche après, elle avait tendance à avoir des taches collantes jaunes orangées sur les joues après.

Ce qui prouvait indéniablement sa culpabilité.

Mais passons.

Ce n'était pas le miel qui allait l'aider à mettre l'archer et le medium ensemble.

Sauf si elle mettait de ce condiment sur leur vêtement et qu'elle les collaient ensemble…

Ce n'était une si mauvaise idée, après tout...

Umi n'avait plus qu'à trouver un prétexte pour enduire les vestes d'uniforme des deux garçons de miel…

Tâche ardue, il fallait l'avouer…

Mais en écartant cette idée abracadabrante, elle en eut une autre.

Qui avait une chance de marcher…

À suivre…

Voiiiiilà, enfin la suite !

Désolée, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je ne savais pas par quel bout continuer mon scénario.

Mais bon.

On avance, on avance…

À pas de tortue, que dis-je, d'escargot, mais bon, on avance quand même…

Une review ?

Dites-moi si ça va trop lentement !


	10. Chapter 10

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 10 : L'œil de Watanuki

Pour qu'Umi puisse mettre son plan à exécution, il fallait qu'elle attende quelques mois.

Pendant cette période, elle était restée plutôt sage, et les deux garçons avaient pensés qu'elle avait enfin compris que non, ils n'étaient pas amoureux, et que non, ils n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

Malheuresement pour eux, elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau.

Elle savait exactement quand et comment frapper.

Et le coup serait plus fort, plus brusque, plus violent.

Mais pour cela, elle devait attendre.

Son attente fut récompensé deux mois plus tard.

Watanuki arriva à l'école avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit, et Domeki était absent.

Umi savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Mais elle était partie en avance afin de laisser champs libres aux émotions de son cousin.

Si elle avait été présente, il était sûr que Domeki serait actuellement assis à sa place à l'heure qu'il était.

Watanuki avait expliqué à tout le monde qui le lui demandait que non, ce n'était rien, juste un orgelet, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, etc etc…

Umi l'écoutait déblatérer ses mensonges, coudes appuyés sur sa table, doigts entrelacés et menton posé dessus.

À l'heure du déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude sur l'escalier.

Mais sans Domeki.

Et, chance, Himawari n'avait pas pu se libérer.

Umi fixait Watanuki par-dessus son bentô.

Celui-ci mangeait en silence, l'air absent.

« C'est vide sans Shizuka, pas vrai ? » Watanuki releva brusquement la tête et regarda la jeune fille.

Il fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête. « Non, justement, je suis tranquille quand il n'est pas là ! » Il enfourna un sushi qu'il mâchonna avec force. L'archère leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta en soupirant : « Ton œil…

-J'ai dit que c'était un orgelet.

-Oui, c'est ce que tu as dit.

-…

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que Shizuka puisse le récupérer.

-Hein ? » Watanuki avait son œil valide écarquillé au maximum. « Mais tu…

-Je sais des choses que tu ignores toi-même, Watanuki. Tu as perdu ton œil en t'attirant la haine d'une araignée, pas vrai ? Et mon cousin est parti parlementer avec ta patronne Yuko pour essayer de le récupérer. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Si ton œil est perdu à jamais ou non, ça je ne sais pas. Mes compétences ne vont pas plus loin.

-…

-Watanuki…Je ne ferais rien.

-Hein ?

-Pour ton œil. Je ne ferais rien. Car il y a une chose que je sais : C'est que grâce à ça, tu vas comprendre quelque chose d'important. Ta patronne te le dira également. Et peut-être que tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. » Elle posa ses baguettes en travers de son bento et tourna ses yeux vert pomme vers le medium.

« Oui, peut-être que tu regarderas la vérité en face. Et peut-être que ça vous sauveras. »

À suivre…

YEAAAAAH ! JE L'AI ENFIN CONTINUE ! YOUHOUUUUU !

Il est clair que depuis le temps que le début de ce chapitre traînait sur mon bureau d'ordi…

Et enfin, je l'ai continué ! Aha !

…Bon, ça avance toujours tel l'escargot handicapé…

À ce rythme, cette fic sera plus longue que « Flesh and bones » ! mais le mystère s'épaissit de plus en plus ! Quoi que déjà la moitié des personnes ont compris, alors…Beuh…

Allez, cliquez sur ce petit bouton, là, en bas à gauche !


	11. Chapter 11

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 11 : Alors ?

Gatito leva le museau. En revanche, Umi ne leva pas les yeux de son devoir d'anglais (« What is your biggest problem at this time ? » …Deux crétins qui n'ouvrent pas les yeux !).

Elle entendait parfaitement le pas de son cousin dans la cour.

Le shoji s'ouvrir, le bruit mou des chaussures abandonnées sur le tatami de l'entrée, le froissement de la veste suspendue et le bruit mat des pas sur les tatami, se dirigeant vers la chambres du brun.

Il n'atteignit pas sa chambre.

La vois d'Umi le retint.

« Alors ? »

Domeki se tourna vers sa cousine, vautrée dans un fauteuil, son cahier d'anglais ouvert sur les genoux.

Elle n'avait pas levé la tête et mâchouillait le bout de son stylo bic, les yeux rivés sur la phrase qu'elle était en train d'écrire, réfléchissant aux mots suivants (Elle n'avait pas parlé anglais depuis pas mal de temps et elle avait un peu perdu).

L'archer la regarda un temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre avec un ton morne : « Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça à donné avec Yuko-sama ?

-…Comment tu sais que je suis allé la voir ? »

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne pouvais pas rendre l'œil de Watanuki, n'est-ce pas ? »

À suivre…

Comment ça ce n'est pas une fin ? Mais-euh ! c'est parce que je veux faire les pensées intérieures de Domeki, comme les chapitres sur Umi. Et ce sont toujours des chapitres indépendants. L'important, c'est que ça avance, pas vrai ? ...Oui, je sais, ça n'avance pas.


	12. Chapter 12

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 12 : Shizuka

Shizuka croyait connaître sa cousine.

Il pensait la savoir sur le bout des dix doigts, pouvoir penser à sa place, répondre à sa place lorsqu'on lui posait une question, savoir d'avance ce qu'elle voulait faire avec son arc en fonction de comment elle le bandait, dire quelle était son humeur en fonction des morceaux qu'elle jouait ou écoutait, ou encore du bruit de ses pas, ou même encore en fonction de ce qu'elle mangeait.

Il se trompait.

Sa cousine lui semblait inaccessible depuis son retour de son tour du monde.

Elle parlait, pensait, bougeait de manière différente.

À vrai dire, s'était dit l'archer, tout le monde change. C'était même plutôt rassurant de voir que sa cousine, qui le suivait à la trace, enfant, sois devenue un peu plus indépendante.

Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Comment, oui, _comment_ savait-elle qu'il était aller voir Yuko, la patronne de Watanuki et surtout, _comment_ savait-elle que celui-ci avait perdu un œil ?

Lui avait-il dit ?

Non, impossible. Watanuki aurait tu cet incident à tous, et surtout à Umi, dont il se méfiait comme de la peste.

Et, dans le cas inexplicable qu'elle le sache par elle-même, savait-elle que c'était de sa faute à lui, Shizuka Domeki ?

Car, oui, Shizuka Domeki se sentait infiniment coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

Rien que d'y penser, il avait les entrailles qui se tordaient et le sang aux tempes.

Il s'en boufferait les doigts, s'il pouvait.

Umi avait raison sur toute la ligne, c'était beaucoup plus clair aujourd'hui.

Il était fou du medium.

Mais puisque qu'il avait autant de chance avec lui que le soleil avec la lune, il s'était résigné à rester derrière lui, prêt à le sauver dans n'importe quelles situations.

Il s'était constitué un masque d'indifférence et de moquerie et le portait en permanence, de peur que quelqu'un le perce à jour.

Umi l'avait fait.

Elle avait débarqué, comme ça, et avait fait voler son masque en éclats, avant de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses en lui disant : « Bouge-toi ! »

Domeki n'avait pas bougé.

Pourquoi faire ?

Mais les paroles de sa cousine, de plus en plus sombres et incompréhensibles, le rendait perplexe.

À force, serait-elle, elle aussi, lié à l'occulte ?

Tout d'abords, ils avaient le même grand-père.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'elle lui avait dit, un jour, qu'elle pouvait voir quelques esprits, pas tous (Par exemple, elle ne voyait pas les visions de Watanuki) et l'aura des gens.

L'aura ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Une lumière colorée autour des personnes, comme on voit dans les films ou les mangas fantastiques ? Il ne l'avait jamais questionné là-dessus.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler, petite.

Shizuka se disait souvent qu'il devrait lui en parler.

C'était une bonne occasion de le faire.

À suivre…

Ah là là, je l'avais complètement oubliée, cette histoire d'aura ! Heureusement que je me suis dit qu'il faallait que je relise les chapitres précédents ! Bien m'en pris !


	13. Chapter 13

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 13 : Les auras

Shizuka n'avait pas répondu.

Il était entré dans sa chambre en claquant presque la porte.

Umi avait soupiré et replongé dans son travail.

Mais une demi-heure plus tard environ, il était ressorti, en jean et chemise pour venir s'asseoir en face de sa cousine, les mains jointes serrées entre ses genoux.

Umi savait que ce geste montrait qu'il voulait discuter sérieusement.

Elle posa son cahier, de mathématiques cette fois (Elle avait fini l'Anglais) et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Parle-moi des auras que tu perçois.

-…

-Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que tu pouvais voir « les auras de gens » et que ce n'était « pas forcément plaisant ». Tu n'avais rien ajouté malgré mes questions, à l'époque. Mais je pense qu'il serait temps que tu m'en parles, non ? Il se passe trop de trucs en ce moment pour que je néglige le moindre détail. » Umi regarda, l'air effaré, son cousin. Il n'avait pas dit une phrase aussi longue depuis longtemps ! Elle eut un petit rire, puis s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« D'accords, je vais t'en parler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Ça consiste en quoi ?

-Si tu me demande par là si ce sont des jolies couleurs autour des gens, ce n'est pas ça. Même si ça s'en approche. En fait, les auras sont certes présentes autour de toutes la masse corporelle, mais la plupart du temps, les gens qui peuvent les percevoir, comme moi, ne les voient que concentrées en certains endroits du corps. Et pas forcément aux mêmes endroits. Moi-même, je les vois autour des poignets (Domeki jeta un coup d'œil aux siens, par réflexe) C'est une zone du corps qui dévoile très bien les états d'âme, car les mains font parties des choses dont on se sert le plus, et notamment pour « exprimer » nos sentiments ou nos désirs.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu vas comprendre. Par exemple : si tu es en colère, vraiment en colère, tu vas peut-être jeter un objet par terre pour le casser ? Ou serrer les poings ? Si tu aimes quelqu'un, pour lui montrer ta tendresse, tu vas lui caresser la joue avec ta paume, pas vrai ? »

Cette remarque, il le savait, lui était destinée.

« Les mains montrent nos pensées intérieures. C'est inné, et l'on ne s'en rend même pas compte.

C'est pour ça que les poignets, directement liés aux mains, montrent très nettement les auras pour ceux qui sont capable de les voir. Mais attention : on ne peut pas voir toutes les auras : certaines personnes, fortes d'esprit ou au contraire très faibles, les gens foncièrement méchants, les esprits, les fantômes, les yôkai, les idiots et autres auront des auras invisibles.

-Même pour les meilleurs mediums ?

-Même pour les meilleurs mediums. Moi-même, je ne peux pas les voir toutes. Mais je ne fais pas parties des meilleurs…Bref, voilà pour « comment les voir ». Ensuite, il y a plusieurs moyens de les identifier.

-Les identifier ?

-Ben oui. Elle changes en fonction de nos émotions et de nos pensées. Si tu es une personne lambda, il sera extrêmement facile de voir à quoi tu penses. Il y a deux moyens majeurs : la couleur, c'est le plus simple, et la consistance, un peu plus délicat à interpréter, même si c'est facile de le voir.

-…

-Tu m'as l'air perplexe. Je vais te donner un exemple, très simple : Quand Himawari fait un grand sourire à Watanuki et que celui-ci fait des pirouettes partout, ses auras à lui sont de couleur très claire, douce, un peu dans les roses et est de consistance duveteuse, comme des plumes.

En revanche, lorsque tu lui fais remarquer qu'il est idiot et qu'il se retourne vers toi en répliquant de te mêler de tes affaires, ses auras sont foncées, plutôt noires et épineuses, genre ronce.

-…

-Vexé ? Attends, je n'ai pas fini : elle sont certes comme ça mais « en dessous »…

-« En dessous » ?

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser : souvent, pour un medium qui ne voit que les surfaces, il verra l'aspect premier des auras. Mais c'est plus profond que ça : « en dessous », c'est l'aspect second des auras. Il apparaît en transparence, le plus généralement. Donc, je disais, celles de Watanuki, dans la situation précédemment citée, sont en apparence très noires mais en dessous, elles sont rouges, Shizuka. Très rouges et très douces.

-…

-Je suis sûre que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire.

-…Un peu…

-Shizuka… »

Umi se pencha en avant et pris dans ses mains chaudes celles glacées de son cousin.

« Il suffirait juste que Watanuki soit un peu plus sincère envers lui-même, et toi aussi.

-…

-Et crois-moi, normalement, ça devrait changer d'ici peu. Je te le promets. »

À suivre…

Vous allez détester ces deux mots, « à suivre », c'est moi qui vous le dit.


	14. Chapter 14

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 14 : Umi

Umi n'était pas idiote, et elle savait parfaitement la signification de l'apparence des auras de Watanuki concernant son cousin.

Évidemment, si elle avait pu gratter la surface noirâtre pour révéler la douceur carmine et la lui brandir sous le nez pour démontrer l'évidence, ça serait beaucoup plus simple.

Mais elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Les auras étaient immatérielles, et très fort celui qui réussirait à en ne serait-ce que d'en effleurer une.

Mais Umi savait également que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver seule dans sa chambre.

Et que les choses allaient peut-être avancer un peu plus vite à partir de maintenant.

La jeune fille pensait souvent aux événements à venir, et aux conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées.

Et aux dangers que les deux garçons pouvaient encourir si malgré ces événements, ils n'ouvraient pas les yeux.

Umi les connaissait mieux que quiconque, ces dangers.

À suivre…

Ah là là…Vive les fics qui traîîîîînent !


	15. Chapter 15

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 15 : Umi va voir Yuko

Umi s'arrêta devant le portail.

Mâchonnant un bâtonnet de takoyaki, elle gratta du bout du pied le début du terrain vague visible aux yeux des passants.

Elle entra.

Yuko leva le nez. Quelqu'un venait de passer le kekkai.

Et ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait demander ses services.

Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de normal.

La sorcière se leva, Maru et Moro s'éclipsèrent, rangeant le jeu auquel elles étaient en train de jouer.

La patronne de la boutique regarda la silhouette de sa visiteuse en transparence de la porte, puis la porte s'ouvrir sur la visiteuse elle-même.

Elle était plutôt grande. Brune, yeux verts. Ressemblance flagrante avec Domeki.

« Domeki Umi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes bien renseignée.

-C'est mon métier.

-Mh. Vous tenez bien votre boutique.

-Merci. Du thé ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Maru apporta un plateau de thé. Umi rangea son bâtonnet dans sa poche et pris la tasse entre ses mains pâles.

« Je suppose que vous savez aussi de quoi je viens vous parler…

-Oui…Ce n'est pas une requête. C'est une constatation. De médium à médium.

-…Oui. » elle but un peu de son thé et baissa les yeux.

Un silence.

Puis Umi éleva la voix : « Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Après qu'il aille chercher la zarashi-warashi ?

-Oui.

-Vous comptez faire quelque chose ?

-…Non.

-Vous avez hésité.

-Bonne observation. Je les aime bien, moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi alors, puisque c'est mon cousin.

-Akai est en colère ? »

Umi frissonna.

« Oui. Je le sens.

-Mais si même toi, sa dévouée, ne peut rien…

-Je suis trop restreinte ! Mon champ d'action est minuscule ! Akai ne me laisse quasiment aucun choix !

-…Je comprends…Tu veux que je lui parle ?

-…Non. Il faut que j'y arrive seule, sinon, elle ne me laissera pas en paix.

-Ils sont importants, à ses yeux ?

-Très. Ils représentent la pureté et l'innocence. C'est très rare, dans notre monde actuel. D'après elle, c'est son meilleur « fil », comme elle dit.

-Je vois.

-Mais le fil se fragilise. Il va se casser. À cause de leur stupidité.

-Oui. Je l'ai vu.

-Mh. » Umi but encore un de son thé et soupira.

« Ça va causer un choc à ton cousin…Quand il va l'apprendre…

-…Oui. Mais je n'y peux rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose.

-Quand est-ce Watanuki ira chercher la zarashi-warashi ?

-Demain.

-Oh. C'est tôt.

-C'est plutôt bien pour toi, non ?

-Oui. Je n'aurais qu'une opportunité comme celle-là. Il ne faut pas que je la rate. Sinon c'est foutu.

-Que fera Akai si jamais…

-… » Umi regarda par la fenêtre.

« Elle les noiera. »

À suivre…

Non…Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je l'ai enfin continué ! Me suis mis devant mon ordi et me suis dit : « Allons, continuons un peu les vieilles fics ! » Résultat, j'ai tout relu et je m'y suis mis. Va falloir accélérer tout ça, hein…


	16. Chapter 16

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 16 : Perdu

Il l'avait perdu.

D'un certain point de vu, il valait mieux que son œil soit perdu et la zarashi-warashi soit sauvée, mais rester borgne à vie ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

Et Domeki lui avait donné la moitié du sien…

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Pourquoi lui donner un bout d'œil ? Il n'avait rien demandé, à ce qu'il sache !

Mais il l'avait accepté.

Car il avait compris quelque chose.

Les sacrifices peuvent faire souffrir les personnes qu'il l'entourait.

Il avait toujours vécu seul, du moins depuis la mort de ses parents, et il avait appris à résonner en solitaire.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yuko, trop de facteurs extérieurs s'étaient infiltrés dans sa vie.

Himawari (il avait beau dire, il passait plus de temps avec depuis qu'il travaillait pour la medium), Yuko, Maru, Moro, Mokona…Domeki.

Bon dieu, ce putain de Domeki Shizuka.

Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours collés ensemble ?

Le jeune medium ne pouvait pas affirmer avec assurance qu'il détestait l'archer.

Non. Il ne le supportait pas, tout au plus mais…Il ne le détestait pas.

…

Rhaaaaa ! Cette Umi lui bourrait le crâne, c'était insupportable !

Amoureux de ce crétin de Domeki ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Il se refusait à cette éventualité. Et pourquoi ?

Hum. Ça y est, une petite voix lui causait dans sa tête. Quand il disait qu'Umi lui avait bourré le crâne !

D'ailleurs, pourquoi cherchait-elle tant à les mettre ensemble ? Ça ne la regardait pas, d'abords !

Et puis, elle disait des trucs bizarres, parfois…En quoi ne pas se mettre ensemble allait les mettre en danger ?

Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il était inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en fichait.

Watanuki sentait que cette fille était liée à l'occulte, c'était évident.

Mais en quoi ?

Ennemie, amie ?

Le medium avait beau se gratter la tête en cherchant d'éventuels indices, il ne trouvait rien.

Il était plongé dans ses sombres pensées lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Il se leva, alla ouvrir.

Bon dieu.

Elle le poursuivait. Il était maudit, c'était sûr.

_Elle_ se tenait dans l'embrasure.

« Bonjour, Watanuki » Dit-elle en souriant. « Je peux entrer ? »

Il avait évidemment envi de répondre…

« Nno-ouiii…Si tu y tiens… »

Il s'effaça et elle entra, alla directement s'asseoir, avec cette sans-gêne affectueuse qui la caractérisait. Il l'a rejoignit et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Elle le fixa puis murmura : « Alors tu l'as perdu…

-Hein ? »

Bon, d'accords, il ne portait pas de bandeau, mais comment avait-elle sue ?

« Tu as compris ? »

Watanuki n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa question intérieure. Il fixa avec stupéfaction la jeune fille qui afficha un sourire désolé.

Il baissa les yeux.

« Je crois que oui…

-Mh. Tu comprends mieux alors ce que ressent Shizuka ? »

Watanuki redressa si brusquement la tête qu'il entendit ses cervicales gémir.

« Domeki ?...Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

-Et bien… »

Le medium perdait pieds.

Ce que ressentait Domeki ?...Pour lui ?

N'importe n'awak ! Impossible, scientifiquement impossible !

« Mais…Domeki ne ressent rien…

-Si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu es vraiment idiot. »

Le brun ne releva même pas la provocation. Il se frotta le front en soupirant, tandis que la jeune fille appuyait son menton quand le creux de sa main droite.

« Watanuki…

-Oui ?

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu penses de mon cousin ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

À vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais été sûr.

Mais…

« Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Je viens de te dire que mon cousin était amoureux de toi. »

Watanuki eut l'impression de se recevoir une claque.

Oui, il l'avait plus ou moins compris mais de là à l'entendre explicitement…

Il ferma les yeux.

« Ça ne changerait rien » Il les rouvrit.

« Écoute-moi bien, Kimihiro. Je suis au service d'un démon qui, actuellement, n'a d'yeux que pour vous deux. Mais si elle se met en colère, ça deviendra très très grave. Et je crois que ça à déjà plus ou moins commencé. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, normalement. Et je peux encore moins le dire à Shizuka. Alors…Si vous ne vous bougez pas plus que ça, à force de fermer les yeux et de regarder la réalité entre vos doigts, ça engendrera des conséquences que ni moi, ni vous, ni Yuko ne tient à voir réalisées.

-Yuko ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

-Que crois-tu ? Ta patronne sait également ce qui vous attend. C'est une puissante medium. Kimihiro, tu sais, j'ai dit à mon couin que tu étais amoureux de lui.

-HEIN ?

-Ce n'est pas la vérité ? »

Cette vérité, si elle l'était vraiment, éclata au visage du medium qui poussa un gémissement.

« De toute façon, je crois que tu ne peux pas vraiment me mentir. J'ai un pouvoir qui me permet d'affirmer tes sentiments.

-Hein ?...Mais…

-Dépêche-toi, Kimihiro. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. »

Elle se leva gracieusement et partit d'un pas léger.

Abandonnant le brun éberlué encore assis sur le sol.

La porte se referma.

Watanuki s'effondra, des sueurs froides lui ruisselant le long du visage.

Se dépêcher.

Une menace sourde planait dans cet avertissement.

Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes étaient lourdes et cotonneuses.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal.

Domeki.

Aller voir Domeki.

Et vite.

Umi était dangereuse.

À suivre…

Wha ! Le bond en avant qu'on a fait, là ! Je suis une pro de patinage suivit de bond inexplicable…

N'importe quoi…


	17. Chapter 17

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 17 : Umi

_La Mer se devait de joindre le Calme et le Premier Avril._

_Non pas les avertir._

Je sais.

_La Mer sait ce qu'elle risque…_

Oui. Je ne suis pas idiote.

_La Mer devrait changer de ton…_

Pardon.

_Le Premier Avril va maintenant voir le Calme._

C'était le but, non ? Du moment qu'ils finissent ensemble…

_Ce n'est pas le but._

Aah…J'ai manqué un épisode, alors…

_La Mer devient insolente. Je lui rappelle qu'elle me doit la vie…_

Je sais.

_Je vais me mettre en colère…_

Pardon, Akai. Je vais surveiller de loin la suite des événements.

_Bien._

Umi avançait dans les rues à la suite de Watanuki, qui était sorti en courant de chez lui, un peu titubant.

Elle chantonnait.

_L'esprit rouge est content,_

_L'esprit rouge est fâché…_

Comment allait se finir cette histoire ?

À suivre…

Court…Oui, c'est court…Mais y'a pas besoin de plus, hein…


	18. Chapter 18

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 18 : Noyade

Pile au moment où Domeki sortait de son temple, il vit Watanuki arriver en courant, hors d'haleine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il de son flegme habituel.

Watanuki s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux, essayant avec difficulté de reprendre son souffle.

« Domeki…

-Oui ?

-Non, pas toi…

-Umi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle est…Dangereuse…

-…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-…Elle est venue me parler chez moi…Elle m'a dit des trucs…Pas net…Je te dis qu'elle est bizarre…Et dangereuse, je le sens…

-…Tu dis des âneries.

-Non ! Je te dis que je l'ai senti ! Elle est liée à un démon, elle me l'a dit !

-Un démon ?

-Oui !

-…Mais…

-Domeki…elle a dit que si on ne se mettait pas ensemble, on allait subir la colère de ce démon, ou un truc comme ça !

-…Ensemble ? »

Un silence.

Watanuki baissa les yeux, rougissant comme une jeune mariée.

« Oui…Ensemble… » Murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Domeki cligna des yeux.

« Je croyais que tu ne me supportais pas.

-Elle m'a dit…Que tu étais amoureux de moi ? »

Domeki fronça les sourcils.

Au diable Umi et sa façon de ne jamais garder les secrets des gens !

Watanuki leva ses yeux couleur de ciel et les planta dans les deux iris fauve de son ami.

« C'est vrai ?

-…

-Réponds-moi…Parce que…J'en ai assez de me torturer les méninges sur ce genre de trucs... »

L'archer le fixa avec effarement.

« Peut-être que ta cousine m'a bourré le crâne, j'en sais rien, mais oui, j'en ai assez d'y penser chaque soir avant de dormir, chaque matin en me lavant les dents, chaque déjeuner quand on mange ensemble…Oui, j'en ai assez ! »

Watanuki rougissait de plus en plus tout au long de sa tirade.

Il fixa avec farouchement son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil vide, presque glacial.

Le medium se mordit la lèvre.

Umi avait-elle menti ?

Ça ne faisait rien que de renforcer son hypothèse sur le danger que représentait la jeune fille.

Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'archer.

Puis il se détourna.

« Do…Domeki ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mens…Mais sache que ce n'est pas très gentil… »

Watanuki tressaillit. Il ne le croyait pas.

Il y avait de quoi, de façon objective. Il l'avait toujours traité de tous les noms, était désagréable avec lui…Un tel retournement, une telle volte-face ne pouvait passer que pour suspecte.

On ne retourne pas sa veste de cette manière.

Le medium ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler son ami.

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Ses jambes s'alourdissaient.

Son corps pesait des tonnes.

Il baissa les yeux.

Ses pieds…

Ses pieds se liquéfiaient.

Littéralement.

Il voyait nettement, tétanisé, ses chaussures fondrent en une masse liquide et épaisse noirâtre, se répandant sur le macadam, le collant et le figeant sur place.

Il tenta de crier, mais encore une fois, ses cordes vocales restèrent muettes. Il tendit désespérément les bras vers le dos de Domeki qui s'éloignait sans se rendre compte de rien.

Et ses mollets qui commençaient à s'étioler lentement, dégoulinant.

Il devenait une flaque sombre et épaisse.

Il allait se noyer dans cette flaque.

Il tenta de hurler de nouveau, paniqué à cette horrible idée.

Toujours aucun son.

Domeki s'arrêta. Le silence derrière lui n'était pas normal.

Il tourna la tête.

La vision qu'il eut le terrifia.

Watanuki se dissolvait peu à peu en un long et dodu liquide noir, tendant les bras vers lui et sa bouche ouverte sur un cri désespéré et silencieux.

L'archer fit demi-tour et se précipita sur son ami, lui agrippa les mains pour le tirer.

Peine perdue.

Soudain, le medium baissa les yeux et les écarquilla d'horreur.

Domeki subissait le même sort que lui.

Il était déjà arrivé à la taille, enfonça dans le sol et incapable de s'en tirer, l'archer arrivait déjà à mi-cuisse, sa liquéfaction beaucoup plus rapide que la sienne.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, désespérés. Jamais ils n'avaient fait face à un tel phénomène, surtout aussi inexplicable.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

À suivre…

…/Se gratte la tête/

Hum.


	19. Chapter 19

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 19 : Umi

Umi se retourna, terrifiée.

Ça, ce n'était pas du jeu !

Elle voulut sortir de derrière le mur où elle était cachée mais des fils invisibles la retinrent avec brusquerie.

« Laisse moi y aller ! C'est mon cousin, et…Ils étaient sur le point de conclure !

_Le Calme allait refuser._

Tu n'as pas laissé le temps au Premier avril de s'expliquer !

_Ça fait trop longtemps déjà. C'est trop tard._

Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je m'en fiche d'être punie, laisse-moi y aller !

_Non. _

Laisse leur une dernière chance ! »

Umi s'arracha à l'emprise de démon et partie en courant en direction des deux garçons.

Ceux-ci étaient déjà au niveau du cou, Watanuki avait même le menton pris dans le liquide.

Les fils la rattrapèrent.

_« Ne bouge pas !_

Mais Akai…Regarde ! Ils ont encore une chance, tout n'est pas perdu ! »

Elle tendait le doigt vers son couin et son ami : ils cherchaient à s'attraper les mains, hurlant en silence, leurs doigts se frôlant par intermittence.

Les fils semblèrent se relâcher une fraction de seconde, cela suffit à Umi pour leur échapper et se précipiter vers les deux adolescents.

Ils avaient entièrement disparus.

Deux immenses flaques bouillonnantes et visqueuses, s'étalant avec une paresse quasi obscène sur le bitume.

Deux flaques qui se rejoignaient, se fondaient en une.

À suivre…

Moi, sadique ? Non, à peine.


	20. Chapter 20

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 20 : Akai

C'était froid, sombre et ça s'infiltrait partout dans le corps.

Watanuki coulait lentement dans un monde de ténèbre.

Le liquide couleur de cendre s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, ses bronches, l'étouffait, le faisait suffoquer.

Il regarda sur le côté.

Domeki était là. Il coulait aussi, et se débattait pour lutter contre la noyade.

Ils se regardèrent.

Et leurs yeux semblèrent dire en même temps : « C'est la fin »

Ils levèrent le regard vers la « surface », fenêtre de lumière qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Et soudain…

Soudain, deux mains plongèrent dans la masse, se saisirent de leurs poignets, les tirèrent vers le haut.

Ils ressortirent.

Se reformèrent.

Le liquide disparu peu à peu, leurs membres réapparurent, se solidifièrent.

Reprenant souffle, ils regardèrent leur sauveur.

Leur sauveuse.

« Umi ! » La jeune fille était assise, essoufflée également, s'écorchant les genoux sur la chaussée.

Elle les fixa.

Watanuki ouvrit la bouche, mais resta silencieux, figé.

Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette au-dessus de l'épaule de la brune.

Une haute silhouette, majestueuse et méprisante.

Umi se retourna.

« Akai ! »

La silhouette devint plus nette.

C'était une femme.

Une grande femme aux cheveux prune et aux yeux aveugles rouges.

Une femme à la bouche tordue en une moue antipathique et colérique.

Une femme vêtue d'un immense kimono écarlate.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en deux lourds chignons attachés par de longs fils.

Des fils rouges.

Ils formaient des boucles autour de sa tête, et se perdaient tout autour de son corps gracile, s'emmêlant dans les plis de son vêtement et ses membres.

Ses iris carmin se baissèrent sur les trois adolescents et une voix grave, puissant retentit dans la tête de Watanuki et d'Umi.

_« La Mer est désobéissante._

_La Mer va devoir être punie. »_

« Le Premier Avril et le Calme s'aiment ! » S'écria la jeune fille. La main du medium attrapa et serra fort le bras de l'archer.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et murmura à son ami : « Moi aussi je la vois… »

Watanuki le regarda avec surprise et sa poigne se resserra un peu plus.

Umi continuait sa tirade : « Laisse leur juste une chance ! Juste une ! Juste celle de s'exprimer enfin jusqu'au bout ! Je sais que ça fait trop longtemps que tu attends, qu'ils ont abusés de ta patience, mais c'était sans le savoir ! Juste…Une dernière chance ! Je sais aussi que je n'arrête pas de te le demander, mais s'il te plait, Akai ! Laisse-leur le temps ! »

La démone fixa sa servante avec colère.

Puis les deux garçons.

Ceux-ci frissonnèrent sous la pesanteur de son regard rouge et ils baissèrent les yeux.

Umi se tourna vers eux : « C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Ouvrez les yeux, vous étiez sur le point de le faire ! Watanuki, je sais que tu méfiais de moi et…C'est vrai…Je ne suis pas tout à fait… » Son regard croisa celui de son cousin et elle se tut.

Akai se pencha, et tendit la main.

Les trois bruns tremblèrent.

La main pâle se glissa entre leurs poignets et souligna dans le vide une ligne invisible.

Un fil se matérialisa.

Un fil rouge, qui reliait leurs petits doigts.

Le fil était intact.

Umi écarquilla les yeux.

Akai se redressa, un sourire ténu aux lèvres.

_« C'est fait. »_

Umi regarda avec autant d'effarement que les deux garçons le fil écarlate. « Il…Il était sur le point de se rompre…Domeki…Tu ne croyais pas Watanuki…Le fil allait se briser, c'était certain… » Elle se tourna vers la femme. « Akai…C'est…

_Il y a eu une sorte de déclencheur…_

-Mais… » La brune se tut et regarda les deux garçons, restés silencieux. Finalement, elle tendit les bras et les serra tous les deux contre elle.

« Bravo » Murmura-t-elle. « Et merci

-Umi…C'est quoi, ce fil ?

-Vous connaissez la légende du fil rouge ?

-Oui. On dit que les amants destinés sont reliés par un fil rouge attachés au petit doigt. » Répondit Domeki, ses deux citrons plantés dans les deux pommes de sa cousine, y cherchant une explication.

« Exactement. Akai est…La démone qui régit les fils rouges dans le monde. Dès la naissance des gens, elle les relit à la personne qui leur sera destinée. Ça ne marche pas toujours. Vous étiez prévus l'un à l'autre dès le début. Mais quand je vous disais que vous étiez des idiots ! Trop aveugle, ça allait mal tourner. Akai n'aime pas quand ses préférés ne suivent pas le chemin qu'elle leur à choisi…

-Pré…Préférés ?

-Oui. Savez-vous ce que vous représentez à ses yeux ? La pureté…Shizuka…Et l'innocence…Kimihiro. Vous êtes deux des rares personnes à être encore blanches dans ce monde si noir. »

Elle leur attrapa les mains et les serra fort entre les siennes.

« Vous vous êtes sauvés vous-même. Je n'y suis pour rien.

_Exactement. »_

Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'esprit rouge.

_« Tu as participé à leur union mais tu ne l'as pas fait entièrement. Et tu as mit trop de temps. »_

Umi se leva.

« Je sais. Je suis prête à recevoir ma punition.

-Umi ! » C'était Domeki. Il s'était levé, accompagné du medium. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regarda avec un air triste et désolé.

Puis regarda de nouveau sa patronne : « Je voudrais juste lui expliquer…Après…Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. » Akai la fixa, un rictus déforma ses lèvres trop fines.

_« Non. Je n'ai que trop attendu. »_

Domeki saisit le bras de sa cousine : « Umi, c'est quoi le problème, explique-moi ! »

Elle lui sourit, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son grand frère-cousin.

Akai leva la main et saisit quelque chose au niveau du cou de la jeune fille.

Domeki tenta de l'en empêcher, des liens le retinrent, ainsi que Watanuki.

_Vous deux, vous êtes destinés à vivre. Laissez. _

« Elle a raison. Shizu…T'inquiète pas. Va voir Yuko. Elle t'expliquera. » Murmura Umi.

Elle embrassa son cousin et lui murmura un dernier mot d'adieu.

Akai tira.

La gorge de la brune se délita, comme une pelote de laine, son corps suivit.

Elle disparue sous les yeux horrifiés de son cousin.

Il flottait juste un sourire dans l'air.

Akai baisse les bras. Baissa les yeux.

Et disparue aussi.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

Juste Domeki et Watanuki.

À suivre…

…Non, non, arrêtez, pas les tomates pourries !


	21. Chapter 21

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 21 : Umi

Umi était morte.

Depuis longtemps déjà.

Le jour où elle était rentrée en furie chez elle avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et se plonger dans un mutisme, elle avait tué.

D'une façon terriblement idiote, qui plus est.

Elle rentrait de l'école et avait traversé sans regarder ni à droite, ni à gauche.

Les écouteurs qu'elle portait aux oreilles ne permettaient pas aux sons de passer.

Elle n'avait donc ni vu, ni entendu la camionnette.

Les passants ont tous témoigné d'avoir vu la fille descendre du trottoir, insouciante et s'être fait fauchée en pleine progression par le véhicule.

Elle était tombée sur le sol, inerte.

On pouvait immédiatement juger qu'elle était décédée : ses yeux grand ouverts étaient vides et sa colonne vertébrale faisait un angle peu naturel.

L'ambulance était arrivée. On l'avait transporté à l'hôpital.

Mais ce que personne ne voyait, c'était la grande femme se pencher sur Umi et prendre son âme dans les bras, l'emmener, et disparaître.

Akai vit dans une immense citadelle délabrée, envahie de long fils rouges qui parcourent la totalité des pièces.

Il est quasiment impossible d'évoluer chez l'esprit.

Elle avait ramené Umi et l'avait assise dans un fauteil défoncé.

La jeune fille avait ouvert les yeux.

Se retrouver face à cette femme méprisante fait partie des plus grandes peurs de sa vie.

Celle-ci lui avait proposé un marché : Elle lui prêtait un corps artificiel, faisait disparaître sa mort des fichiers de l'Etat et en échange, elle retournait au Japon.

Pour pousser son cousin Domeki Shizuka à enfin aimer correctement Watanuki Kimihiro, et vice-versa.

Umi avait eu du mal à tout digérer. D'abord sa mort, puis le fait que si les deux garçons (dont elle ne connaissait que le premier, et encore, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu…) n'ouvraient pas les yeux, ils risquaient gros, à en entendre la démone.

Umi avait finalement accepté. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Et elle n'avait pas envie de mourir.

Son cadavre disparu alors de la morgue où il avait été transposé, la mémoire de ceux qui l'avait vu effacée, les traces de l'accidents également. Tout ce qui pouvait prouver que Domeki Umi s'était fait renverser et tuer sur le coup avait disparu.

Et Umi réapparu dans son monde.

Elle était rentrée chez elle en trombe, et s'était effondrée, désorientée, apeurée.

Elle n'avait plus parlé, réfléchissant à une stratégie pour rentrer et convaincre les deux garçons.

Car elle aussi était en danger si jamais elle échouait.

Akai n'était pas une figure de clémence.

Bien au contraire.

Et ainsi, en ce jour où elle avait à demi réussi sa mission, Akai lui retirait toute possibilité de vivre.

Elle avait détruit son corps artificiel et l'âme s'était évaporée.

Les passants retrouvèrent la mémoire, la morgue le cadavre, la rue les traces.

Le cimetière trouva une tombe de plus, les fichiers mortuaires un nom.

Le père d'Umi retrouva ses larmes.

Tout comme si la jeune fille n'avait jamais été sauvée par Akai.

Et Shizuka n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

À suivre…

/Sifflote l'air de rien, regarde ses ongles/

Mais que croyez-vous ? Moi aussi je suis triste ! J'aimais bien Umi ! Mais voilà, c'est la fatalité.


	22. Chapter 22

La mer, le calme et le premier avril

Chapitre 22 : Continuer sa vie

Domeki et Watanuki regardaient, éberlués, Yuko qui venait d'expliquer le triste sort d'Umi.

L'archer serra les poings, baissa la tête entre ses genoux pliés.

Le medium vit quelques gouttes s'écraser sur le sol et il tendit timidement le bras.

Yuko l'encouragea du regard et il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun qui tressaillit à ce contact.

La femme continua : « Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Silence.

Elle soupira et sortit de son sac une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à l'archer.

Il releva la tête et la saisit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre d'Umi. Elle est venue me voir et me l'a donné pour toi. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver. »

L'adolescent la fixa un temps puis décacheta le papier.

Il sortit la lettre et la lit en silence, Watanuki lisait par-dessus son épaule.

_Shizuka,_

_Je me doute que tu es sacrément en colère. Parce que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis définitivement morte. Et oui. Il faut avouer que je n'ai pas été très rapide et Akai n'est pas du genre patiente. Tu vas te dire : « Au diable cette salope ! », je suis sûre._

_Mais le plus important c'est vous deux._

_Toi et Watanuki. Vous êtes ensemble, et je n'en demande pas plus pour reposer en paix. Je souffrais trop de te voir malheureux. _

_Ne pleure pas, grand frère-cousin, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Tu as grandi et tu t'es embelli. Un vrai homme ! Ha ha…_

_Watanuki, je suppose que tu dois lire cette lettre en même temps que Shizuka. Alors je te donne un dernier conseil (qui vaut aussi pour toi, cousin !) : Ne laisse jamais passer les occasions._

_Ne brise pas votre relation._

_C'est beaucoup trop précieux, et ma mort aurait été inutile._

_Yuko sera là pour vous, je lui ai demandé._

_Je t'embrasse très fort et te serre dans mes bras._

_Je salue Kimihiro._

_Umi._

_Ps : N'oublie quand même pas de t'occuper de Gatito._

Domeki releva les yeux, fixa Yuko.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'il rangeait la lettre dans sa poche.

« Elle m'a dit de te dire quelque chose, encore : Continu ta vie. Ne te morfond pas. Fait comme si elle était morte il y a de ça quelques années, comme il se devait. Watanuki.

-Ah ! Euh…Oui ?

-Aide Domeki à faire son deuil. Et la dernière chose que je peux vous dire c'est…Suivez son dernier conseil. À bientôt. »

Et elle s'éloigna de son pas chaloupé, suivie d'un Mokona silencieux et triste.

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa.

Puis finalement, Watanuki ouvrit la bouche : « Tu veux…Venir manger quelque chose ? Je peux te préparer ce que tu veux. »

Domeki le regarda par en-dessous puis esquissa un léger sourire.

« Des inari-zushis. »

Watanuki sourit également et hocha la tête.

« Va pour des inari-zushis. Coupés en triangle. »

Il se leva et aida Domeki à faire de même.

Juste au moment où ils allaient se mettre en route, l'archer attira à lui le medium et le serra dans ses bras.

Watanuki se laissa faire, ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

Le silence qui suivit fut plus léger que le précédent.

Puis Domeki redressa la tête et murmura : « Merci…Kimihiro ».

Le medium se prit à rougir et détourna la tête : « Aaah, allez, on y va, morfal ! »

Et ils partirent.

S'aimer.

C'est tout ce qui leur restait à faire.

Pour Umi

Fin

J'y crois pas…J'AI ECRIT LE MOT FIN ! MIRACLE !

J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration, là, extraordinaire ! J'ai écrit les six dernier chapitres d'un coup en deux jours ! C'est ma fic la plus longue à ce jour !

Merci d'avoir suivit et désolée, vraiment désolée de l'attente. J'ai vraiment pété le délai, là…

Merci de toutes vos reviews et à bientôt j'espère !

(Une dernier petite review, le mot de la fin ?)


End file.
